Alma Gémea
by ImaginationWings
Summary: Isso mesmo, eu um idiota, inventei que tinha companhia. A ideia não surgiu do nada, a verdade é que a chamada do meu pai veio no momento em que tinha acabado de encontrar o computador de um colega meu ligado. No ecrã estava a página de um site chamado (...)


**Disclaimer:** Por muito que adore a história e as personagens do anime Shingeki no Kyojin, estas obviamente não me pertencem e todo o crédito vai para a criatividade e talento do Isayama Hajime.

Referência musical: Ginuwine - Pony

 **-X-**

* * *

 **Alma Gémea**

Acho que depois disto, se alguém descobrir a verdade, serei humilhado para o resto da minha vida. Ninguém pode descer mais baixo ou talvez sim… A quem é que estou a enganar? Isto é mau. Péssimo. Sinal claro de desespero, mas também o que esperam que faça? Estou farto da pressão da minha família, amigos, colegas de trabalho e também desta maldita data da qual não posso escapar todos os anos! Fora desta data, claro que existe também as férias de Natal, Páscoa ou qualquer outra festividade que justifique visitar a minha família pouco impressionada com o facto de continuar solteiro.

Além disso, não é como se os meus amigos ou colegas trabalho também ajudem. Sempre que combinamos para sair ou melhor, qualquer conversa de rotina termina sempre com alguém a apontar que o meu temperamento não seria tão mau, se tivesse alguma forma de libertar toda aquela tensão. E por libertar a tensão, entenda-se, comer alguém. Estou a utilizar a expressão utilizada pela Christa! Isso por si só, assusta-me. Ela que nunca dizia um palavrão na vida e de aparência angelical com os olhos azuis celeste e cabelos loiros, desde que se envolveu com uma cantora de rua, a Ymir, tem momentos em que não a reconheço. Sempre imaginei a Christa com algum idiota de fato e gravata, um menino perfeito de família perfeita e não com uma cantora de rua, repleta de tatuagens, _piercings_ em locais que não queria ter visto e com uma linguagem que sempre deixava imagens terríveis na minha cabeça. Quem é que aparece no consultório durante a madrugada, abaixa as calças e abre as pernas e pergunta-me se o que estou a ver, é apenas fruto de diarreia persistente durante dias? Sim, foi dessa forma que conheci a atual companheira da Christa. Acho que até hoje não consegui recuperar desse momento.

Conheci a Christa na faculdade, uma estudante de medicina que se especializava em pediatria e eu na altura, ainda estava indeciso mas fiquei pela medicina de atendimento geral. Ainda estamos em período de aprendizagem, mas na parte mais prática, o que leva a momentos como aqueles com a Ymir, o contacto nem sempre desejado com os pacientes.

Depois há a Annie, a minha melhor amiga desde dos tempos de infantário. Atualmente casada há um ano com o namorado que conheceu na secundária. Até hoje não sei como é que o Bertholdt conseguiu sobreviver ao olhar da rainha do gelo e convencê-la a aceitar a declaração dele. Nada disso foi imediato, mas foi a primeira vez que a vi dar uma oportunidade a alguém e pelos vistos, acabaram por ser compatíveis. O Berth tem uma licenciatura em artes e trabalha com Annie numa loja de tatuagens aberta pelos dois e que tem tido bastante sucesso. Penso que até mesmo a Ymir já passou lá para fazer qualquer coisa e tendo em conta, como ela reclama de tudo, ter gostado do trabalho deles é um bom sinal.

Annie é bem calada, distante e de respostas curtas quando a conheces pela primeira vez. Normalmente, assusta na primeira impressão pelo olhar das trevas e apesar de ser mais baixa do que eu e do sexo feminino, ninguém se atrevia a provocá-la ou desafiá-la. Exceto, se não tivesse amor pela própria vida. Ainda me lembro de todas as vezes em que tentei parar o trio de idiotas que se divertia com a humilhação dos outros: Reiner, Connie e Jean. Sinceramente, o grupinho que tive que aturar durante anos na escola e em que várias ocasiões parei o que estavam a fazer.

Melhor dizendo, as atenções deles deixaram o alvo do momento e passaram a concentrar-se em mim, até ao momento em que Annie chegava e batia nos três. Se bem que tudo isto são pormenores, eu poderia ter lidado bem com a situação, mas ela sempre chegava na altura em que estava a recompor-me e a virar o jogo.

Sei que os meus pais não acreditam nisto e a minha mãe sempre diz que já podia ter morrido várias vezes ao longo da vida, se não fosse pela minha melhor amiga. Pormenores, eles apenas não são capazes de apreciar as minhas capacidades de confronto porque não me deram a oportunidade de demonstrar aquilo que posso fazer. Embora, agora esses tempos já tenham sido deixados para trás e agora, todas as conversas de família, amigos e colegas acabavam no mesmo.

Sou solteiro.

E depois? Não é por ter vinte e cinco anos que isso é um desastre! Que culpa tenho eu, que nem todos apreciem o meu temperamento ou achem que gosto de falsidade o tempo todo? Sim, o meu pai é um médico prestigiado, a minha mãe uma professora da universidade de ciências igualmente conhecida e por isso, não é por falta de interessados que estou sozinho. A questão é que não quero ninguém, não acho ninguém interessante e mesmo que encontre alguém interessante, isso não dura muito tempo. Além disso, gosto da minha vida de solteiro.

Uma casa inteira só para mim, sem ter que dar satisfações da minha vida a ninguém, posso ter quantos encontros casuais que quiser e tenho a Mikasa para me receber todos os dias. A Mikasa é uma gata que adotei há cerca de três meses. Sim, eu sei que isto de ter um gato em casa e viver sozinho tem certas conotações sociais, mas eu realmente sou feliz assim! Não preciso de ninguém!

Embora estivesse a dizer isso há algum tempo, a verdade é que até a Annie me tinha atraiçoado com a mensagem que enviou há poucos dias. Nessa mensagem pedia que fosse almoçar com ela e com o marido na segunda-feira, só para não ter que passar esse dia a desejar que o amor não existisse. Ou seja, para não passar o dia de S. Valentim totalmente sozinho como um encalhado, como o meu pai tão carinhosamente colocou na nossa última chamada em que cometi a loucura de dizer que teria companhia.

Isso mesmo, eu um idiota, inventei que tinha companhia. A ideia não surgiu do nada, a verdade é que a chamada do meu pai veio no momento em que tinha acabado de encontrar o computador de um colega meu ligado. No ecrã estava a página de um site chamado "Alma Gémea" e preparava-me para fazer imensas piadas, quando me interessei pelo conteúdo. Não era simplesmente um site para proporcionar encontros, mas oferecia uma gama de serviços que não imaginava que existissem.

Basicamente, no pacote mais simples, o utilizador tinha direito a uma namorada ou namorado virtual com um perfil nas redes sociais, cerca de trinta mensagens através da rede e mais cinquenta através do telemóvel e cerca de dez fotografias. Sem direito a chamadas.

O segundo pacote incluía não só o perfil numa rede social, mas também 50 mensagens através da mesma, 100 através do telemóvel, 35 fotografias, dez chamadas e dois presentes.

Havia vários pacotes e os mais caros e elaborados, incluíam um contacto além do virtual ou das chamadas, mas também era possível solicitar a presença física e passar o dia com essa pessoa para levar a festas, apresentar a amigos ou simplesmente escapar à vergonha de passar o dia de S. Valentim sozinhos. Quando li essa parte, quase quis esmurrar o ecrã e foi nesse momento que o meu telemóvel tocou e o meu pai apanhou-me em mais um daqueles momentos temperamentais em que disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça. Ele não ficou muito convencido, mas disse que queria convencer a minha cara-metade, partindo do princípio que tal ser existiria.

O meu pai tem imensa consideração por mim, sem dúvida nenhuma. Tem tanta que espalhou o que disse à minha mãe, que contou às vizinhas, o que irritou a Annie por pensar que ela teria que ser a primeira a saber. Enfim, meti-me numa situação de _merda_.

E o lógico seria que admitisse que tinha mentido para acabar com aquilo, mas desde quando eu admito uma derrota? Pois, o meu orgulho leva sempre a melhor ou talvez não…caso contrário, não estaria há mais de quarenta minutos a preencher um formulário imenso para comprar um serviço que me colocava na escala de humilhação acima das 8 mil unidades. Como é que se chamava aquele aparelho que o Vegeta e outros personagens utilizavam para avaliar a força do adversário? Bom, não importa. Não devia estar a pensar em Dragon Ball, enquanto admito a minha derrota perante o formulário.

 _Por favor, insira uma pequena descrição sobre si e carregue uma fotografia._

 _Qual a razão pela qual procura o serviço? (Leve em consideração que quanto mais honesta for a resposta, melhor será a qualidade do serviço)_

 _Preferência pelo sexo do prestador de serviços._

 _Preferência pelo nome?_

 _Indique quando foi o vosso primeiro encontro, há quanto tempo é que namoram, quando aconteceu o primeiro beijo…_

 _Diga-nos se tem alguma preferência relativamente à personalidade do prestador de serviços, aparência, nomes carinhosos que gostaria de ouvir…_

\- Não acredito que respondi a quase cem perguntas. – Dizia, enquanto relia novamente as minhas respostas e esperava honestamente que não estivesse a atirar tanto dinheiro pela janela.

* * *

\- Normalmente, querem um namorado doce, carinhoso e um cavalheiro o tempo todo, mas este aqui tem um pedido um pouco estranho. – Comentou uma mulher de cabelos castanhos presos num rabo-de-cavalo e aguardando que o chefe, um homem loiro, alto e de intensos olhos azuis terminasse de ler o formulário que tinham acabado de receber. – Sabes que quando li o que está a pedir, pelo estilo da personalidade e acima de tudo pela preferência de altura… - Riu um pouco.

Havia mais gente a olhar para o mesmo ecrã e todos olharam para uma pessoa que acabava de desligar uma chamada.

\- Perderam alguma coisa na minha cara?

\- É o baixinho mal-humorado, sem papas na língua. – Riu a mulher de forma histérica e outros tentaram segurar o riso. – Nem precisa de atuar, pode ir mesmo com a personalidade normal.

\- Posso saber de que _merda_ estão a falar e porque estão todos a olhar para mim?

* * *

Acendi a luz do meu apartamento a tempo de não ter mais algum ataque de coração. Sim, já me assustei várias vezes com os olhos da minha gata. Não me julguem, ok? Nos primeiros tempos, não estava à espera de ver "ninguém" quando chegasse a casa, portanto, os gritos pouco masculinos ao chegar a casa de madrugada tornam-se totalmente válidos nessa situação.

\- Mikasa? – Chamei e logo ouvi o pequeno sino, que lhe tinha comprado com a coleira rosa que contrastava com o pelo escuro e felpudo da felina que veio receber-me. – Quem é a menina mais linda? – Sim, eu estava a fazer uma voz ridícula enquanto alisava o pelo dela. Não me censurem, aposto que qualquer um que tem um animal, não consegue manter uma voz normal e séria quando falam com os seus animais. – Sentiste saudades minhas, princesa? – Ela miou e tão depressa como estava toda carinhosa, tentou arranhar-me. – _Puta_ que pariu, Mikasa! Essas mudanças súbitas de humor são assustadoras!

\- Cala-te, _caralho_! São três da manhã! – Ouvi o meu vizinho amável gritar do outro lado.

Nile era o nome do indivíduo, que mesmo com uma personalidade de _merda_ era casado. Embora, fosse com a mulher mais venenosa que alguma vez tinha conhecido. Inicialmente, ela fez-se de boa vizinha, apenas para espalhar por todos os vizinhos e arredores, que eu não passava de um encalhado, mal-educado que não sabia fritar um ovo e limpava a casa apenas quando tinha visitas.

É assim, podia existir algum fundo de verdade, mas mesmo assim não significava que ela fizesse propaganda demoníaca contra mim e evidentemente, prejudicasse o meu relacionamento com os vizinhos.

\- Mas também, quem precisa deles? – Murmurei sozinho. – Ao menos tenho a Mikasa.

Sim, tenho a gata que tão depressa é super carinhosa, como tenta arrancar-me os olhos com as garras. A minha vida não pode ser mais perfeita…

Olhei para o telemóvel e claro, que além da mensagem a confirmar a ativação do serviço não havia mais nada de especial. Ok, definitivamente tinha gasto uma fortuna num esquema qualquer que roubava dinheiro a idiotas desesperados. Boa… já estou na fase do auto-insulto.

\- Vou dormir e negar a existência deste dia com todas as minhas forças. – Murmurei, indo na direção do meu quarto, depois de horas a ver pacientes com sintomas de doenças sexualmente transmissíveis. Um dia fantástico sem dúvida nenhuma.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com o som do meu telemóvel. Não aparentava ser o meu despertador, pois foi um toque curto, mas alto o suficiente para fazer-me abrir um dos olhos. Mensagem?

Olhei para as horas e vi que pouco passava das oito da manhã. Quem é que se atrevia a acordar-me aquela hora? Esperava que não fosse a minha mãe a querer questionar-me sobre a minha namorada invisível. Até porque sejamos sincero, na qualidade de bissexual, devo dizer que se algum dia casar, será definitivamente com um homem. São mais interessantes. Olhem para mim…não há exemplar mais interessante do que eu.

Quase me ri com esse pensamento enquanto tateava a mesinha de cabeceira em busca do telemóvel que quase caiu, mas felizmente consegui trazer até ao meu rosto para ver quem iria ser o alvo dos meus insultos.

 **[Número desconhecido]**

Bom dia, jeitoso. Será que podemos falar ou ainda é muito cedo? Se estiveres a bater uma a pensar em mim, posso ajudar a tornar tudo mais realista.

Deixei cair o telemóvel na minha cara ao ler a última frase da mensagem e o meu primeiro pensou foi "é um engano". Enquanto me sentava na cama e ponderava como avisar a idiota do outro lado que não estava a falar com o namorado e sim com desconhecido. Só que repentinamente lembrei-me da minha inscrição do pacote do site "Alma Gémea". Será possível? Mas nos Termos e Condições não diziam que as conversas de conteúdo sexual deviam ser evitadas? Se bem que quando preenchi o formulário, pedi alguém que fosse frontal e um pouco desbocado.

Com um nó na garganta, decidi confirmar que podia ligar-me e assim que escutasse a voz do outro lado, podia saber se era um engano ou se realmente, não tinha deitado dinheiro fora.

\- Ah… olá?

\- Nada como sugestões sexuais para acordar qualquer um. – Uma voz bem masculina, mas atraente soou do outro lado. – Se pensas que vou ajudar-te nas tuas fantasias, podes esquecer. Este telefonema é para acertar alguns detalhes do contrato. Sou o prestador de serviços nomeado para dar resposta ao teu pedido. Como não mostraste preferência por qualquer nome, vou dizer-te o meu e se discordares, podemos alterar isso no contrato. O meu nome é Levi.

\- Ah… prazer, Levi. – Disse um pouco envergonhado. – O meu nome é…

\- Eu sei qual é o teu nome, pirralho. – Cortou. – Escuta, olhos bonitos, não pode haver margem de erro e tendo em conta as tuas respostas magníficas no formulário, preciso de questionar-te sobre outros aspetos para que no dia em que estejamos diante dos teus amiguinhos e família, nem tu nem eu acabemos por nos contradizer e estragar tudo.

\- Hum, hum. – Era a única coisa que conseguia dizer.

\- Ótimo, comunicas como um retardado. – Disse num tom irritado. – Esperemos que isso seja só porque te acordei e não o teu comportamento habitual.

\- Hei!

\- Reages melhor quando te insulto? Isso é muito interessante. Vais dar-me mais atenção e responder às minhas perguntas de forma objetiva, se prometer dar-te umas palmadas depois?

\- Ah… eu… - A minha cara devia ter mudado de cor. – Pensava que este tipo de conversa estava proibida pelos Termos e Condições.

\- Estou só a dar o que pediste, olhos bonitos. – Disse e quase podia imaginar um meio sorriso, até que o tom mudou novamente para algo mais sério. - Agora vamos ao que interessa, fala-me um pouco mais de ti.

A conversa durou bastante tempo, mas não teve novamente aquelas conotações sexuais pelo meio ou pelo menos, o tom dele manteve-se sempre o mesmo independentemente do que estivesse a perguntar. Já eu estava a pensar o que fazia um tipo com aquela voz e aparência (a julgar que a foto fosse verdadeira) num site daqueles? Se bem se pensasse um pouco era bastante óbvia a razão. Ele era atraente, a voz combinava e devo dizer que ele era… super eficiente?

Nos dias que antecederam o dia de S. Valentim trocámos várias mensagens, tal como estava estipulado no serviço. Ver-me tão entretido fez com que vários colegas quisessem saber a razão e claro, um deles conseguiu apanhar o meu telemóvel e tentou passar-se por mim.

 **[Eren]**

Olá princesa ocupada no trabalho?

 **[Levi]**

Princesa? Andaste a fumar de novo? Pensava que tinhas parado depois do segundo ano na faculdade.

 **[Eren]**

Estava à estava de outra resposta :p

 **[Levi]**

Essas respostas em que estás a pensar só estão reservadas para um certo moreno que não está atrás destas palavras, pois não? Devolve o telemóvel ao meu namorado, antes que te encontre e arranque as bolas do idiota que pensa que me pode enganar.

\- Recebeste a resposta que merecias. – Ironizou Eren diante do colega de trabalho. – O meu namorado conhece-me, ok?

 **[Eren]**

Desculpa, o idiota queria conhecer-te. Não acreditam que existes.

 **[Levi]**

Sem problemas, jeitoso. Até porque quando me conhecerem, vão ver te saiu a lotaria.

 **[Eren]**

Ah sim? Pensava que outra pessoa também era bastante sortuda :p

 **[Levi]**

Nunca disse o contrário.

Agora deixa-me voltar ao trabalho e logo à noite prometo que sou todo teu.

Bati com a cabeça na mesa. Por que razão todas as mensagens dele acabavam sempre por ser sugestivas ao fim do dia? Será que ele sabia como era difícil concentrar-me no trabalho com aquelas conversas? Bom, admito que também pudesse ser vingança da parte dele. Afinal, já o incomodei com perguntas estranhas, apenas para passar o tempo e entreter-me com as respostas que tinha que dar. Sim, como cliente, ele não podia simplesmente ignorar-me.

Portanto, admito que enviei algumas mensagens a questionar quem existiu primeiro, a galinha ou o ovo, perguntar como sobreviveria a um apocalipse com zombies ou na possibilidade de cometer um homicídio, como esconder o corpo. Eram perguntas válidas e depois de questionar a minha sanidade, confesso que me fez rir mais do que uma vez com as respostas.

Era frontal, rápido, inteligente e sexy. Q uais são as possibilidades de conseguir este conjunto?

Admito também que mesmo que aquele pacote durasse somente uma semana e culminasse com o encontro no dia de S. Valentim, estava habituar-me às mensagens dele durante o dia. Acordar com vontade de rir ou com o rosto totalmente ruborizado, trocar ideias ou provocações e custava-me crer que alguém pudesse encaixar tão bem naquilo que tinha pedido no formulário.

\- Vocês têm conversas estranhas. – Comentou Annie, devolvendo o meu telemóvel depois de ver mais uma das mensagens de Levi. – E as minhas suspeitas estão definitivamente a cair, mas mesmo assim, mal posso esperar para vê-lo amanhã com os meus próprios olhos.

\- Por que razão é assim tão improvável que tenha um namorado? – Perguntei exasperado. – Tenho pretendentes, Annie!

\- Eu sei, mas não dá para levar a sério quando nem tu pareces muito entusiasmado com isso. No entanto, tenho que admitir que agora estás diferente. Pareces uma miúda de dezasseis anos a sorrir apaixonada para o telemóvel. – Riu um pouco com a expressão que devo ter feito.

\- Não pareço uma miúda apaixonada, Annie!

Ela olhou por cima do ombro para o interior da loja, vendo que Bertholdt continua bastante concentrado no desenho pedido por um cliente. Annie tinha o cabelo preso, levava uma camisa branca sem mangas e deixava bem visíveis todas as tatuagens pelos braços e vestia umas calças pretas um pouco rasgadas nos joelhos.

\- Embora a tua mãe estivesse à espera que lhe fosses apresentar uma nora e não um genro.

\- Acho que estão a andar um pouco rápido. Eu e o Levi não começámos a namorar assim há tanto tempo para pensar em compromissos tão sérios. – Falei com um certo desconforto, até porque a menos que fosse renovando o pacote que tinha comprado, depois do S. Valentim, o Levi desapareceria.

\- Hum, quero mesmo conhecer esse Levi. – Disse a minha amiga. – Pelo que vejo, estás mais sério na relação do que ele para estares com essa cara.

\- Não é nada disso! Annie, escuta…

\- Amanhã irei avaliar esse Levi e ver se realmente o meu amigo está em boas mãos. – Sorriu. – Até lá, proponho que te vás preparar para o grande dia. Afinal, ele não te pode visitar sempre e amanhã é uma ocasião especial.

Mal sabia ela que se tudo corresse bem, depois do dia de amanhã passar, Levi provavelmente iria para o próximo cliente. A menos que eu renovasse o pacote, ainda que isso talvez fizesse de mim alguém um pouco patético por estar dependente de algo assim para ter uma relação com alguém.

Bom, não devia deprimir-me com coisas dessas, sobretudo porque amanhã era o grande dia.

Escusado será dizer que a ansiedade não me deixou dormir muito e por ter trabalhado até tarde, o cansaço estava inscrito no meu rosto. Por alguma razão, o meu orientador também não acreditava que tivesse um encontro e por isso, quase me quis obrigar a trabalhar no dia de S. Valentim que pedi como dia de folga. Felizmente, convenci-o do contrário, depois dos meus argumentos fortes e incisivos, ou seja, depois de implorar para não arruinar o meu dia ele teve pena de mim.

 **[Eren]**

Estou sentado no café da estação.

Assim que selecionei enviar, não esperava escutar o som da receção de uma mensagem atrás de mim e podia ser coincidência. Não seria nada de estranho, mas isso incluiria deixar de parte que a minha ansiedade e distração rumo a dimensões alternativas, não me fizeram ignorar as chegadas e partidas dos comboios. Avaliando o perfume de homem que podia sentir atrás de mim, seria bem possível que…

Virei-me apressadamente para confirmar que eu era de facto um idiota e tinha esquecido de prestar atenção à realidade, quando mais do que um vulto, o momento seguinte incluiu uns lábios encostados aos meus. Ainda paralisado e de olhos bem abertos, vi Adónis distanciar-se com um sorriso malicioso. Como é que ele podia ser ainda mais atraente do que nas fotografias?!

Cabelos negros e curtos, apesar de alguns fios quase alcançarem os olhos cinza com algum azul-escuro misturado naquelas íris intensas, que transmitiam confiança. Nariz pequeno, lábios finos, mas suaves como tinha sentido poucos momentos antes. Ele vestia uma camisola castanha com uma gola que escondia um pouco do pescoço e da pele alva, demonstrando também que estava com algum frio. Levava um casaco preto por cima aberto e umas calças demasiado justas da mesma cor. Uns sapatos clássicos e um perfume divino.

Por que razão vesti a primeira coisa que encontrei em cima da cadeira do meu quarto? Umas calças castanhas, camisa branca escondida debaixo de um casaco de fecho bege com desenhos de flocos de neve e um gorro, que me devia atribuir uma aparência demasiado juvenil.

\- Bom dia. – Disse, mantendo o sorriso impróprio!

\- Ah… ah sim! Bom dia! – Levantei-me rapidamente da cadeira da esplanada e notei que Adónis, era mais baixo do que eu e trazia uma pequena mala. – Vais passar cá a noite?

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Não te lembras que vim cá passar a noite? O quão credível seria, se aparecesse na estação sem mala? – Indagou e entregou-me uma pequena saca de cor escura. – Para ti.

Passar a noite?

Mas… ah, era a fazer de conta, certo? Segundo li nos Termos e Condições do site, não era suposto envolver-me dessa forma com o prestador de serviços. Era proibido.

\- Relaxa, pirralho. Vou ficar num hotel, antes de voltar para casa. – Falou num tom irritado. – Vais abrir ou não o meu presente?

\- Ah, sim, sim. – Falei, aceitando o presente um pouco envergonhado, pois não tínhamos combinado nada, mas ainda assim ele trouxe qualquer coisa. Se bem que o serviço incluía presentes e tendo em conta a data, nem deveria estranhar.

Dentro da pequena saca estava uma caixa de veludo preta, que abri e quase deixei cair em seguida ao encontrar duas alianças de prata! Ao olhar para ele, vi o meio sorriso novamente.

\- É para devolver no final do encontro, jeitoso. – Disse.

\- Mas… ah… nós supostamente não namoramos há pouco tempo?

\- São alianças de namoro. É bastante popular. – Esclareceu, encolhendo os ombros. – Vais colocar ou queres que eu coloque?

\- Não, não! – Neguei de imediato e pus uma das alianças, entregando-lhe a outra. – Isto… não é ir um pouco longe demais?

\- Queres realmente saber o que é ir longe demais? – Indagou num tom insinuante.

\- Não. – Respondi de imediato e entreguei-lhe o meu presente. Notei que o apanhei um pouco desprevenido, pois aparentemente não esperava que lhe desse nada. Não que tenha comprado algo especial. Era apenas uma caixa de chocolates.

\- Trazia um presente extra para o teatro, mas tu de facto compraste algo. – Comentou surpreendido e provou um dos chocolates. – E de boa qualidade.

\- São só chocolates. – Retruquei, sentindo o rosto queimar ao vê-lo lamber os lábios.

\- Explica-me outra vez porque estás solteiro.

\- Ah… isto não é considerado assédio segundo os Termos e Condições do site? – Perguntei, procurando desviar o tema para não continuar a corar diante daquele olhar penetrante que me dirigia.

\- Vais denunciar-me, docinho? – Ironizou e ao ver-me corar ainda mais, riu. – Posso passar por tua casa ou deixar a mala no teu carro? Qualquer coisa para não ter que andar com isto atrás de mim, pode ser?

\- Ah, sim. – Assenti e fiz sinal para que me seguisse.

A minha casa não ficava muito distante e pelo caminho, antes que tivéssemos que ficar completamente entregues ao teatro, questionei-o quantas vezes já tinha feito algo semelhante. Pensei que falar do trabalho o deixasse menos propício a comentários que me faziam corar, mas enganei-me. Se era mentira, eu não tinha a certeza, mas afirmou que era a primeira vez que se encontrava pessoalmente com algum cliente. Usualmente, o serviço mais requisitado eram as trocas de mensagens e chamadas. Raramente, encontrava homens e atualmente, tinha cinco clientes no total (eu incluído), mas houve épocas em que chegou a um máximo de 10 clientes.

Explicou que fazia as delícias de mulheres sozinhas que queriam ouvir elogios e ter um homem que as escutasse a caminho de casa depois de um longo dia de trabalho ou que lhes fizesse companhia por algum tempo, só escutando desabafos, entre outras coisas. Ocasionalmente, podiam pedir-lhe que ligasse durante a hora do trabalho, apenas para encenar e tornar mais real a ideia de que existia mesmo um namorado na frente de colegas de trabalho.

Contudo, a maioria não pedia os pacotes mais caros que incluíam um encontro pessoal com o prestador de serviços e caso isso acontecesse, Levi explicou que ele nunca ia e selecionavam outro colega. Ele dizia que falar ao telefone, fingir romantismo e todas essas coisas era mais fácil sem ter o cliente à frente.

\- E imagino que também te pudessem reconhecer na rua. Imagina que as tuas namoradas se encontravam na rua. – Comentei.

\- Quanto a isso não há problema. Sempre fico com clientes que estão bastante distantes entre si. A maioria nem quer nada para exibir nas redes sociais, muitas vezes só querem companhia ao telefone. Alguém que as escute.

\- É um bocado triste… - Falei quase num murmúrio, mas então retomei a conversa para uma questão pertinente. – Mas se sempre dispensas os encontros pessoais, por que vieste a este e não deixaste o teu colega assumir esse papel como nas outras vezes?

\- Não é todos os dias que um médico moreno com os olhos verdes mais espetaculares que alguma vez vi, aparece e pede um serviço destes. Não podia perder a oportunidade. – Falou enquanto me via corar cada vez mais. – Além disso, pediste uma personalidade que encaixa nos meus moldes. Nem preciso de atuar, posso ser eu mesmo e continuar arrancar-te esse rosto ruborizado e olhares pouco discretos na minha direção.

\- Desculpa… - Murmurei, olhando em outra direção e ouvi-o rir, enquanto entrava no prédio onde vivia e então, veio o primeiro teste. Ainda não estava preparado para encontrar nenhum conhecido, mas Christa e Ymir saíram do elevador de mãos dadas.

\- Eren! Bom dia! – Cumprimentou a loira.

\- O famoso namorado mistério? – Indagou Ymir curiosa.

\- Ah, Levi esta é a Christa e ao lado dela…

\- Ymir, eu recordo pela descrição e fotografias. – Estendeu a mão, cumprimentando as duas com uma expressão cordial.

\- A minha popularidade já te alcançou?

\- Não é todos os dias que alguém pode dizer que conheceu uma amiga numa clínica, onde a amiga acabou de pernas abertas.

Ok, eu estava mortificado naquele momento! Como é que ele pôde comentar algo assim na frente das duas?! Sei que era desbocado, mas havia um limite! Ó meu Deus, estou prestes a ser assassinado ou morrer de vergonha, porque com certeza elas… elas… não iam rir, certo?

Errado, as duas riram como se ele tivesse contado uma piada.

\- Este é perfeito para ti, Eren. – Disse Ymir ainda a tentar controlar o riso.

\- Ymir sempre a causar boas impressões. – Falou Christa igualmente divertida. – Estão de aliança? Foi um presente?

\- Sim. – Disse Levi e deu-me uma palmada… sim, vocês leram bem! – Eu sou mais do tipo menos palavras, mas aqui o meu Eren é um romântico.

\- Ó que coisa mais fofa! – Exclamou Christa. – Vocês ficam muito bem juntos! Tens todo o meu apoio, Eren!

\- Se fosse pelo tamanho diria que o Eren é o macho alfa da relação, mas já deu para perceber quem fica de quatro na cama. – Comentou Ymir com um meio sorriso.

\- Ok, chega de apresentações. – Consegui falar e puxei o Levi pela mão. – Foi um prazer encontrar-vos de manhã e morrer de vergonha, agora temos que ir. Ele tem que ir deixar a mala lá em cima e…

\- Cuidado para não passarem o dia no quarto. – Cortou Ymir. – Acho que há mais gente curiosa por conhecê-lo e seria uma pena, que mais gente não pudesse conhecê-lo porque está a…

A porta do elevador fechou-se e eu bati no número do andar com mais força do que era necessária, mas foi o suficiente para não escutar o final da frase. Ao meu lado, mesmo sem olhar, eu sabia que ele estava com um sorriso divertido no rosto. Tudo bem que pedi uma personalidade, talvez naqueles moldes, mas nunca naquelas proporções. Se bem que ele disse que não estava a fazer teatro em termos de personalidade, já que normalmente era mesmo assim, frontal e direto ao ponto. Só que mesmo assim não era suposto respeitar as regras dos serviços? Aquilo entrava sem dúvida alguma na secção de assédio sexual e não é que… bom, ele era super atraente, mas não era suposto controlar-me? Sim, ele disse que ele tinha cartão verde para fazer o que quisesse, mas obviamente isso não se aplicava a mim. Tenho a certeza que se fizesse qualquer tipo de comentário ou avanço nesse sentido, ele diria que estava a quebrar as regras do contrato.

Então, isso significava que teria que sofrer o resto do dia assim? Teria que tentar pensar em senhoras de idade a fazer ioga só para não ficar duro à mínima sugestão e toque dele?!

 _If you're horny lets do it_

 _Ride it my pony_

 _My saddle's waiting_

 _Come and jump on it_

Claro, a música ideal a tocar no elevador e ele a acompanhar a letra com o sorriso extremamente sugestivo na minha direção. Ok, talvez antes de sair deva tomar um ganho de água gelada!

\- _Ride it, my pony_. – Cantava baixinho.

\- Levi, será que podemos falar de algo muito importante? – Comecei, tentando não pensar no quão sugestivo tudo se tornava naquele homem, fosse a voz ou a forma como movia o corpo.

Se aquela era a personalidade normal dele, lamento se ia estragar o dia dele, mas não ia aguentar aquilo o dia todo e sobretudo, ele não ia conhecer os meus pais a falar ou comportar-se daquele modo! Depois de ele pousar a mala na minha sala, enchi-me de coragem para parar qualquer frase ou comentário malicioso e iniciei a conversa que definitivamente tínhamos que ter antes de sair novamente.

\- Basicamente, achas que estou a ser muito agressivo e preferes que seja o cavalheiro meloso que uso ao telefone com mulheres sozinhas? – Perguntou.

\- Sim. – Afirmei com algum arrependimento. Afinal, quando tinha sido a última vez que alguém se tinha comportado assim comigo? Nunca e se não pensasse nas consequências de nada e apenas nos benefícios, não queria que parasse. Só que aquele _tesão_ de homem à minha frente não era quem eu queria apresentar às pessoas em geral. Ok… até queria, mas não podia. Ia enlouquecer até ao fim do dia e acabar por arrancar as roupas dele e consequentemente, ser preso ou então teria que mudar de país e identidade pela vergonha que me faria passar na frente de outros amigos e sobretudo dos meus pais.

\- Ok, certo. Tens vergonha de mim. – Virou ligeiramente o rosto.

\- Huh? Nã…

\- Ok, ok. Já percebi, Eren. – Disse, virando costas. – Evidentemente, que não querias ninguém como eu, mas tendo em conta que não posso trocar com ninguém agora, vou atuar conforme o teu pedido atual e se no fim tiveres alguma reclamação, podes deixar no site. – Ouvi-o suspirar e assim que se voltou para mim, sorriu desta vez sem qualquer malícia. Diria que até era cordial e educado. – Onde queres ir primeiro, Eren? É o teu dia e estou aqui para torná-lo tão perfeito quanto me seja possível.

Troquei o conquistador, por alguém mais normal? Embora tenha ficado com algum sentimento de culpa, porque tive a sensação de que o insultei de alguma forma. E não era um insulto daqueles que esquecemos de uma hora para outra, era como se lhe tivesse dito que não gostava dele como pessoa e por isso, preferia que atuasse como outra pessoa. Isso não era verdade, mas…

Bom, agora era tarde. Afinal, depois disto não nos veríamos mais e já que estava a fazer um esforço, obviamente que não deixaria qualquer reclamação no site.

Saímos do meu apartamento e notei que iria optar por manter-se em silêncio a menos que eu iniciasse a conversa. Também andava só ao meu lado e não fez questão de por vezes, passar na minha frente como uma clara provocação para apreciar uma retaguarda bem interessante. Ok, ele ia mesmo parar com os momentos de sedução que me estavam a deixar a subir pelas paredes. Devia estar satisfeito, não é? Agora, vou passar a ter alguém apresentável… isto não soa nada bem na minha mente.

\- Não sei como ainda podia esperar uma coisa diferente. – Era a voz de Nile, assim que saímos do elevador. – Não acredito que tenho que dividir o prédio com alguém que gosta de dar o cu.

\- Gostava de saber qual o teu problema comigo? – Perguntei irritado.

\- O meu prob…

\- Já estamos atrasados. – Interrompeu Levi, puxando de leve o meu braço para sairmos e não me dando a oportunidade de dar seguimento a mais uma troca de insultos com o meu "adorado" vizinho. Um dia destes seria preso por homicídio e não me arrependeria disso.

Quem sabe, Levi tenha percebido as minhas intenções pouco amigáveis e inventou aquela desculpa para sairmos para o exterior. Depois de praticamente meia hora a andar sem rumo, cheguei a outra conclusão. Ele realmente pensava que eu estava a levá-lo para a algum lugar em específico, quando eu pensava que era ele a tomar essa decisão.

Penso que notou nisso, mas não fez qualquer comentário e por isso, entrei no primeiro café que encontrei. Antes que pudesse sentar-me, vi que foi até ao balcão e assim que voltou, esclareceu que pediu para os dois e avisou que ficaria pela conta dele. Um gesto… educado. Só que depois ficou sentado à minha frente com o queixo apoiado na mão e a olhar para mim.

Não havia a mesma malícia de antes, mas ter aqueles olhos cinza fixos em mim não ajudava a manter minha postura mais descontraída, se é que isso era possível.

\- Será que podes parar de olhar? – Falei por fim.

O meu nervosismo estava a levar a melhor de mim, porque embora uma pequena parte de mim não quisesse que continuasse a olhar para mim, a outra parte, a grande fatia não queria que aquele homem desse atenção a outra pessoa. E por falar nisso…

\- Disseste que tinha mais clientes e como hoje é um dia de semana… não vais ter problemas?

\- Tenho direito a dias de férias e os clientes sabem disso. Está no contrato. – Respondeu, continuando com os olhos no exterior do café.

\- Só trabalhas nisto?

\- Não. Começou como um favor a um amigo e agora é um segundo trabalho. – Falou num tom monótono, que me fazia perguntar se o estava a aborrecer.

\- Levi, sobre o que disse antes…

Repentinamente, vi-o olhar noutra direção e sorriu na minha direção. Não como antes, mas claramente algo plástico que manteve ao avisar-me que havia alguém a apontar para a nossa mesa. Com efeito, eram dois colegas de trabalho. Rui e Bruno estiveram à mesa connosco e Levi encarnou o papel de alguém agradável, cordial e com a simpatia necessária para que não suspeitassem de nada. Porém, os meus colegas de trabalho não resistiram a alguns comentários um pouco mais maldosos, como se quisessem saber da nossa vida privada inexistente e ver como Levi evitava responder, por vezes, fazendo-se de desentendido… era como ver aquele homem confiante de antes desaparecer. Ele nem sequer respondeu ao que podia ser considerado um insulto à inteligência dele por "não estar a perceber" o que eles queriam saber.

Estava a desempenhar perfeitamente o papel de alguém que não procurava problemas, nem confrontos, mas que eu via que estava a forçar-se a manter aquela pessoa. A sorrir quando não queria, a ser educado quando os outros não mereciam, a ser aquilo que normalmente a sociedade esperava de muitos. A encaixar-se na multidão.

Sem saber, eu pedi alguém que muitos amigos e até os meus pais desejavam para mim. Alguém normal, que soubesse respeitar a autoridade, ouvir ordens e seguir. Não questionar nada. Ser agradável e simpático em geral, mesmo que as outras pessoas não fossem com ele. Basicamente, estava a obrigá-lo a reprimir quem era, porque se calhar eu estava mais afetado do que pensava pelas palavras de todos. Eu que sempre disse que não queria ninguém aborrecido, acabei por atirar na cara dele que era mesmo isso que queria. Uma pessoa chata e de plástico sem um pingo de sinceridade nas ações e palavras que desempenhava.

Quando entrei no site "Alma Gémea" e preenchi a descrição, não foi nada disso que pedi, mas para dar resposta aos meus caprichos, ali estava ele a sorrir para um bando de idiotas que mereciam um murro na cara. Aliás, tive que ser eu a sugerir que estavam ali há demasiado tempo e consequentemente a atrapalhar toda a ideia do encontro com a minha cara-metade.

Assim que aqueles dois saíram, tomei a decisão de desculpar-me e ser sincero com Levi, mas fui interrompido por uma chamada de Annie que dizia estar à nossa espera para o almoço.

\- Não devíamos fazer a tua melhor amiga e o marido esperar. – Disse Levi no fim da chamada e foi até ao balcão pagar a conta.

Sem dar-me conta perdi mais tempo do que tencionava no café. Uma manhã quase inteira desperdiçada com aqueles dois idiotas e a alimentar os meus sentimentos de culpa. Antes que aquilo fosse mais longe teria que falar com…

\- Eren!

Era a voz da Annie que acenava do outro lado da rua com Bertholdt ao lado dela. Boa… lá se vai o meu plano de falar com o Levi a sós antes de apresentá-lo à minha melhor amiga, a quem acenei de volta e mais uma vez, vi a mesma atuação de antes.

\- Íamos esperar por ti no restaurante, mas como te encontramos a caminho… - Começou Annie.

\- Decidimos parar por aqui. Não atrapalhámos nada, pois não? – Perguntou Berth com o nervosismo do costume.

\- Não, não. – Menti descaradamente.

\- Já estão de aliança e tudo. – Comentou Annie divertida.

Suspirei ao ver mais um sorriso fingido no rosto de Levi que disse que tinha sido um presente. Peguei na mão dele sem pensar e basicamente, arrastei-o para parar aquela conversa que até a mim estava a incomodar. Vê-lo tão calmo e igual a tantos outros estava irritar-me bem mais do que seria possível.

\- Olha que romântico. – Ouvi uma voz irónica.

\- Quem dos dois será que fica de quatro?

\- O baixinho com certeza.

\- Não têm vergonha de sair à rua?

Entre outras palavras que começava a deixar de ouvir, porque a minha paciência estava a alcançar um limite que com certeza não incluía lidar com idiotas homofóbicos. Annie já estava a preparar-se para responder aos idiotas, assim como eu, quando Bertholdt que observava em silêncio empurrou-nos para o interior do restaurante. Só que isso não parecia ser o suficiente. Eu realmente queria sair e fazer cada um deles engolir os próprios dentes. Pouco me importa se perdesse o direito de exercer medicina depois! Bati na mesa e assim que me levantei, Levi veio atrás de mim.

Ele que continuava a ignorar tudo, como se fosse normal ser insultado daquela forma. Como se o normal fosse aceitar toda aquela situação sem ripostar.

\- Onde pensas que vais? – Perguntou e mesmo com a minha cabeça a ferver, notei que estava a tentar manter-se calmo e não utilizar um tom mais ríspido.

\- Vou ensinar àqueles filhos da mãe a não…

\- E perder a tua licença médica? – Interrompeu, agarrando o meu braço e impedindo que saísse da frente do restaurante.

\- Um de nós tem que reagir, já que tu estás mais ocupado a ser o ator mais falso de todos os tempos!

\- Desculpa? – Começou e finalmente, vi que a simpatia estava a ir-se embora. – Foi o que tu pediste, pirralho mimado!

\- E isso significa que deixas qualquer um pisar em cima de ti, só porque eu mandei?! – Não lhe dei a oportunidade de responder. – Será que não entendes que sou um idiota? É claro que não quero ninguém assim! Se não teria mentido naquele maldito formulário!

\- Tu querias…

\- Prefiro passar o resto do dia com _tesão_ do que sair com este ator ridículo! – Falei claramente sem pensar e após o ar estupefacto, veio o sorriso repleto de malícia.

\- _Tesão_ … hum, isso é interessante. – Murmurou. – Agora fala um pouco mais baixo e volta para dentro do restaurante antes que os teus amigos se questionem, se estamos a ter uma discussão bem mais séria que pode acabar este relacionamento tão… recente.

\- Vais embora?

\- Embora? Depois de saber que afinal, gostas de mim assim? – Mordeu o lábio, olhando-me de cima abaixo. – Nem pensar, mas primeiro tenho um pequeno ajuste a fazer.

Ia argumentar, mas recebi um olhar direto do submundo e resolvi não questionar e regressar para o interior do restaurante. Lá encontrei os olhares curiosos de Annie e Bertholdt, a quem esclareci que apenas tivemos um pequeno desentendimento, mas não… o Levi não tinha terminado tudo comigo. Apenas foi… arejar? Sim, dentro de poucos minutos estava de volta e os idiotas de antes também não estavam nas redondezas. Coincidência? Ah, acho que não, mas aquele não era o momento para o questionar.

\- Por momentos estava desconfiada. – Admitiu Annie. – A primeira impressão quando nos apresentámos, dava-me a sensação de estar a falar com outra pessoa que não aquela que trocava mensagens com o Eren.

\- Ele pediu-me para estar no meu melhor comportamento, mas acho que exagerei. – Falou, olhando para mim de soslaio. – Aliás, depois de termos conversado aqueles minutos lá fora, ambos concluímos que ser agradável e simpático o tempo todo não é exatamente a minha onda.

\- É estranho. Ninguém pode ser simpático o tempo todo. – Acrescentou Annie.

\- Concordo perfeitamente. – Falou Levi que parecia ter conquistado a minha melhor amiga e também o Bertholdt, o rei da timidez falou durante quase meia hora durante desenhos de tatuagens com ele.

\- Estas são de estilo mais tribal, mas nem toda a gente gosta por causa deste feitio no final.

\- Eu gosto. – Falou Levi. – Talvez passe lá um dia destes na vossa loja e faça mais uma.

\- Tenho curiosidade em ver a tua. – Admitiu Annie e Levi sorriu de lado.

\- Teria que tirar a roupa e o Eren é um pouco ciumento.

\- Levi!

Os três riram mais uma vez do meu rosto completamente ruborizado. Se bem que teria que admitir que queria ver a tatuagem. Ele chegou a falar disso, mas como sempre me enviou fotos com roupa… no que estava eu a pensar? Aquele não era o momento para imaginá-lo sem roupa! E claro que não me enviou fotos sem roupa! Isso seria inapropriado… totalmente inapropriado.

\- Eren? – Chamou Annie. – Terra chama Eren!

\- Huh?

\- Estavas vidrado no Levi.

Estava a imaginar em que sítio possa estar a tatuagem.

\- Ah… - Balbuciei e tentei pensar numa desculpa.

\- Vais ter que guardar esse olhar para mais tarde. – Comentou Levi, passando a mão na minha coxa e fez-me deixar cair a colher da sobremesa que estava a comer.

Mais alguns risinhos na mesa. Até o Berth estava a rir-se do meu sofrimento!

Bom, pelo menos os meus amigos estavam a gostar dele. Aliás, minto… admito que me ri várias vezes de algumas coisas que contou acerca do trabalho dele. Não devia estar a inventar as histórias na hora porque a riqueza de detalhes e acima de tudo, a indignação levava a crer que tinha passado mesmo por elas. Pelos vistos, quando não estava a consolar mulheres solteiras ao telefone, trabalhava numa empresa em que era responsável pelos recursos humanos. Portanto, fazia entrevistas a vários candidatos e daí conhecer um número considerável de pessoas estranhas.

Depois de aprovado pelos meus amigos mais próximos, deixámos o restaurante e por sugestão dele, visto que eu não saía com alguém há demasiado tempo e não tomava decisões decentes, acabámos numa fila no cinema.

\- Levi, espero que não te ofendas… - Comecei, mas realmente estava curioso. – Supondo que sendo assim, não levas relacionamentos muito a sério? Desculpa, não quero ofender-te e sei que não tens a obrigação de responder.

\- Tudo bem, compreendo que tenhas essa impressão. – Falou, olhando para os cartazes de filmes disponíveis. – Mas antes disso, responde-me, qual foi o teu relacionamento mais longo?

\- Ah… bem… mesmo com idas e vindas, acho que posso dizer mais ou menos dois meses.

\- Acertaste no número. – Ironizou.

\- A tua relação mais longa não durou mais de dois meses? – Indaguei curioso.

Ele sorriu de lado.

\- Dois anos. – Corrigiu e diante do meu ar incrédulo, prosseguiu. – Não me interpretes mal. Era uma relação muito física, mas vivemos juntos e embora não tenha planeado uma vida ao lado dela, pensei que aquilo fosse ser o normal para o resto da minha vida.

\- Ela?

\- Sim, assim como tu, jeitoso… eu não me importo de variar. – Piscou o olho. – Mas enfim, nós conhecíamo-nos desde da adolescência e por isso, pensei que fosse resultar. Só que assim como aquelas mulheres procuram um cavalheiro ao telefone, ela também quis ver o mesmo em casa. Eu nunca fui exatamente muito romântico, mas ela já sabia disso e mesmo assim, concordou em viver comigo. O certo é que fiquei com um peso na consciência. Talvez não estivesse a esforçar-me o suficiente e já que ela cozinhava, tratava das minhas roupas e ouvia as minhas reclamações, pensei que podia tentar mudar um pouco.

\- Mas não funcionou? – Perguntei curioso e envolvido pela história que não esperava ouvir.

\- Parece que fiquei meloso demais para o gosto dela. – Revirou os olhos. – Não queria que lhe desse flores e sim que a _fodesse_ contra a parede como antes.

\- Ah… - Ignorei a linguagem e a imagem na minha cabeça. – Mas não foi ela que pediu?

\- Às vezes, acho que muita gente não sabe exatamente o que quer. – Disse pensativo. – E isso pode não ser um problema, se depois conseguires encontrar o teu caminho. Contudo, isso torna-se um problema, se obrigas outra pessoa a mudar por um capricho, por uma incerteza e depois culpas a pessoa errada pelas tuas indecisões. – Aquilo soava-me terrivelmente familiar. – Seja como for, a relação acabou e desde daí, sim… sou bem mais frontal e brusco do que antes, mas não minto. Não digo que estou à espera de um relacionamento. Não digo que estou à espera que ninguém mude por mim.

\- Então só sais casualmente…

\- Não sou contra relacionamentos, Eren. – Afirmou, antes de entrarmos no cinema. – Sei que desta forma, provavelmente não irei encontrar nada sério, mas… se é para ter alguém que não gosta de mim como sou, então não posso dizer que esteja a viver mal a minha vida. – Sorriu de leve e teria entrado na sala, se eu não o tivesse agarrado pelos ombros.

\- Ela não sabe o que perdeu.

\- Ah… o quê? – Perguntou visivelmente apanhado de surpresa com a minha reação.

\- Ela não sabe o que perdeu. Se te conhecesse, se te valorizasse veria como além de atraente e confiante, és divertido, responsável e que tem consideração pelos sentimentos dos outros… tanta consideração que te magoaste para agradar a outra pessoa. – Afirmei com convicção. – E sei que as minhas atitudes foram tão estúpidas como as dela e por isso, te fiz sentir mal, mas quero que saibas que gosto de ti assim. És muito mais do que ela, eu ou muita gente possa merecer. És genuíno e não devias ter vergonha disso, deviam admirar-te, assim como eu. Portanto, quero pedir-te desculpa pelo meu comportamento de antes. Não tens que mudar nada. És perfeito tal como és, com todos os teus defeitos e qualidades… continuas a ser perfeito.

Diante do ar espantado dele que escutou todas aquelas palavras olhos nos olhos, não posso afirmar com cem por cento de certezas, mas tive a sensação de que se ruborizou com as últimas palavras.

Contudo, ambos tivemos que desviar a nossa atenção do momento, visto que uma pessoa aclarou a garganta mesmo atrás de nós e outras observavam-nos.

\- Sei que o clima parece muito romântico aí, mas nós queremos entrar na sala para ver o filme por isso, mexam-se. – Falou uma rapariga de mãos dadas com o suposto namorado.

Acabámos por nos desculpar em uníssono antes de entrarmos na sala de cinema. Levi manteve-se em silêncio e sem olhar muito para mim. Tendo em conta o clima estranho, dei a desculpa de que ia buscar algumas pipocas e bebidas que nos esquecemos de comprar na entrada. Ele apenas assentiu e voltei mesmo a tempo do início do filme. Havia muita ação envolvida no enredo e por isso, foi até fácil esquecer o estranho silêncio entre nós e ficar absorto nas imagens do grande ecrã. Pelo menos até ao momento em que senti a mão dele agarrar o meu braço, encostando a cabeça ao meu ombro e deixando-me experienciar de perto aquele perfume masculino e delicioso.

A minha atenção no enredo passou de 100% a 0 no espaço de segundos com aquele gesto, enquanto ele continuava com os olhos no ecrã e a beber o refrigerante que lhe trouxe. A mão dele, a cabeça dele no meu ombro não se distanciaram o resto do tempo em que estivemos no cinema.

À vista de todos seríamos apenas mais um casal de namorados e o meu coração batia descompassadamente com essa ideia. Como se quisesse esquecer que aquilo não era real, que lhe tinha pago para não ser mais uma pessoa sozinha no dia de S. Valentim diante de amigos e também dos meus pais que já me tinham ligado antes do filme para perguntar quando ia passar por casa.

Não era real.

Aquele gesto de carinho, aquele gesto que demonstrava conforto total ao lado de outra pessoa. Nada era real e o nó na garganta começava a ser mais do que conseguia suportar. Talvez eu não estivesse assim tão bem sozinho. Talvez, eu quisesse que aquilo fosse real.

Pior, eu acho que não queria que fosse outra pessoa qualquer. Não queria que fosse outra pessoa que não ele. Como é que deixei as coisas ultrapassarem a linha da fantasia? Por que razão estava com o coração cada vez mais apertado? Eu sabia a razão. Lembrava-me do formulário, do que pedi, da quantidade de dinheiro que paguei, do contrato que recebi e das palavras do Levi.

Ele era apenas um prestador de serviços para pessoas como eu… encalhadas.

Ele não era mais do que isso. Como tinha dito antes, ele era demasiado perfeito e eu um fardo que teria que aguentar apenas por mais algumas horas antes de desaparecer e nunca mais o veria.

Não voltaríamos a sair, não ouviria a sua voz, o riso difícil de arrancar, os sorrisos, nem tão pouco ouviria mais histórias acerca do trabalho dele, da vida dele… essa vida da qual nunca poderia fazer parte, porque tudo tinha começado da forma errada. Eu contratei-o para estar ao meu lado e não fiz o que qualquer pessoa normal faria… ter um encontro fortuito com ele em algum lugar, conhecê-lo no trabalho ou noutra situação qualquer que não fosse esta! Que não fosse obrigá-lo a permanecer ao meu lado e fingir que gostava de mim.

Sentia-me ridículo ao pensar amargamente que provavelmente tinha realmente encontrado a pessoa certa para mim, mas as circunstâncias estavam tão erradas que nada poderia resultar.

Quem diria que o site Alma Gémea não era somente um nome, mas podia ser uma realidade?

Acho que encontrei a minha e infelizmente, não a posso ter…

\- Eren? - Notei que me observava com um ar preocupado. – Estás bem? O filme acabo terceira que estou a chamar-te.

Reparei que a maioria das pessoas já tinha saído da sala de cinema e que Levi em vez de estar ao meu lado, estava de pé à minha frente, ligeiramente inclinado sobre mim e colocou uma das mãos sobre a minha testa. Queria confirmar que não estava doente e disse-lhe isso com palavras.

Só não tive coragem de dizer tudo aquilo que me passou pela cabeça, quando simplesmente encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e segurou o meu braço durante grande parte do filme.

Disse-lhe que estava tudo bem e recordei-o de que não tínhamos muito tempo antes do jantar em casa dos meus pais. Esses que também mostraram uma atitude aprovadora e conversaram bastante com o Levi. Conversaram mais com ele do que comigo. Ele era mesmo perfeito e só era pena ter um prazo de validade.

\- Ok, podes dizer. O que foi que fiz ou disse que te deixou assim? – Perguntou, enquanto caminhávamos de regresso ao meu apartamento para que fosse buscar a mala e ir embora.

\- Nada.

\- Não me venhas com _merdas_. Obviamente aconteceu alguma coisa. Fiz algo que não devia na frente dos teus pais? Ele parecem ter acreditado que estávamos juntos. – Disse pensativo.

\- Eles acreditaram. – Murmurei. – E eu… - Parei de andar.

\- Eren? – Ele também parou com um ar confuso.

\- Alma Gémea, tal como o site disse.

\- Huh? Estás a falar do quê?

\- Foste perfeito. Tudo correu perfeitamente durante todo o dia. Fizeste uma ótima prestação de serviços e irei deixar isso por escrito no site. – Falei, deixando escapar uma lágrima.

\- Eren? O que foi? – Ouvi preocupação no tom de voz. – _Puta_ que pariu, eu fiz qualquer coisa, não foi? Eu juro que não queria…

\- Foste perfeito. – Repeti, limpando o rosto. – Tão perfeito que queria que fosse real. Se as circunstâncias fossem outras, serias a minha Alma Gémea. – Sorri, deixando escapar outra lágrima diante do ar boquiaberto dele. – Sei também que não devia deixar-me levar por uma coisa destas. Sei que nada disto é real, mas precisava de dizer. Obrigado pelo dia de hoje, mesmo que nada tenha sido real.

\- Eu não estive a fingir quanto à minha personalid…

\- Eu sei. – Cortei. – E é por isso que foste tão perfeito.

\- Mas achas que te dei a mão, chamei-te através de nomes carinhosos na frente dos outros, que me encostei a ti no cinema só para fazer teatro na frente dos outros? – Sorriu como se não estivesse a acreditar naquele momento. – Eu fiz essas coisas porque… tu eras muito mais do que pensei que fosse encontrar. As pessoas mentem nos formulários, mas depois deste dia, depois de estar contigo sei que foste honesto nas palavras que deixaste lá, tanto positivas como negativas. Além disso, como esperavas que reagisse depois de basicamente dizeres em frente a dezenas de pessoas que me achavas perfeito, mesmo com as coisas que às vezes digo ou faço?

\- Ah… não estou a perceber. – Falei com o coração nas mãos. – Isto ainda é parte do serviço?

E depois dessa pergunta, recebi uma joelhada que me fez curvar de dor e antes que tivesse tempo de me irritar ou ripostar, ele agarrou os meus cabelos e juntou os nossos lábios mais uma vez.

\- Acho que tens tanto de atraente como de idiota. – Murmurou contra os meus lábios e teria respondido, se a língua dele não tivesse cortado qualquer raciocínio. – Como podes pensar que estou a agir consoante o contrato? – Sussurrou contra os meus lábios avermelhados, depois das mordidas e troca de beijos. – Pelo contrato não devia ter feito ou dito muita coisa, mas não consigo evitar, Eren. Vou ter que te deitar numa cama e fazer com que não só as minhas palavras, mas também outra coisa entre em ti?

Arrepiei-me com aquela sugestão e trocámos mais um beijo demorado na rua, antes de perceber que as nossas mãos estavam a ficar demasiado indiscretas para continuarmos ali. Com passos bem apressados, chegámos ao meu apartamento entre algumas trocas acesas de beijos e carícias.

Atravessando a sala com os lábios dele ainda nos meus e as mãos dele a puxar-me contra o corpo dele, ouvi a minha gata miar em algum canto. Isso fez com que ele parasse por alguns momentos antes de olhar para mim com um sorriso divertido.

\- Estavas mesmo a levar a sério a ideia de ser solteiro, até arranjaste um gato.

\- Por que razão toda a gente pensa o mesmo? – Perguntei irritado. – Os gatos são animais elegantes e que qualquer pessoa pode ter.

\- Sim e também podem ser a única companhia para as tuas noites com a mão. – Ironizou. – Agora diz-me em que direção fica o quarto.

\- Não sei se devia dizer depois desse comentá… ah! – Recebi uma palmada que entre a surpresa e o rosto ruborizado, deixou-me momentaneamente sem palavras.

\- Onde está o quarto, gatinho? – Perguntou próximo aos meus lábios.

Penso que o surpreendi com o beijo repentino que lhe dei, enquanto o direcionava até ao meu quarto. As mãos dele desapertavam as minhas calças e as minhas agarravam os cabelos lisos e também tentavam explorar o que havia debaixo da camisa dele. O casaco dele e também o meu caíram algures pela sala e quando chegámos ao quarto, ele reverteu as posições, encostando-me com força contra a porta que se fechou com um estrondo.

\- Agora que me trouxeste até aqui, quem faz as regras no quarto sou eu. – Sussurrou, agarrando a minha camisa e vários botões caíram no chão, quando praticamente abriu-a sem qualquer cuidado e começou a beijar o meu pescoço, descendo a língua pelo meu peito e parando pelos mamilos.

\- Ah, Levi… ngh…

\- Quero provar um pouco mais. – Desceu com a ponta da língua pela minha barriga e depois de baixar as minhas calças, que ele já tinha desapertado o botão antes, puxou a peça de roupa que escondia muito mal, o quanto estava duro. Vi-o lamber os lábios com os olhos fixos em mim e tive que conter-me mais uma vez para não me deixar levar demasiado e acabar antes do tempo.

\- _Merda_! Mais dev…ah! – Bati com a cabeça na porta, tentando controlar os movimentos dos meus quadris que queriam empurrar o meu membro mais fundo na garganta dele. Vê-lo afastar aquela boca quente, sorrir na minha direção e dizer:

\- Podes empurrar mais fundo, moreno delicioso.

Não ajudou ao meu autocontrolo e agarrei os cabelos dele para trazer aquela boca quente de novo para mim. Acomodou-me sem dificuldades e as vibrações dos gemidos com aquela língua a envolver-me, estavam a provocar um descontrolo da minha voz e da força com que agarrava os cabelos dele. _Puta_ que pariu! Ele era bom, demasiado bom.

\- Levi! Eu…

Como resposta, chupou com ainda mais vontade e não pude avisar, não tive tempo ou capacidade para poder falar antes do orgasmo abater-se sobre mim. Êxtase espalhou-se pelo corpo e pela minha consciência que se apagou por alguns momentos, antes de a minha mente ser capaz de focar-se novamente na realidade e ver como aquele homem repleto de malícia levantar-se, lambendo os lábios.

\- Tens lubrificante e preservativos? – Perguntou e apenas consegui assentir a apontar para uma das mesinhas de cabeceira, enquanto vi que retirava a camisa e caminhava com as calças meia caídas pela cintura até onde tinha apontado.

De costas, vi finalmente a tatuagem de duas asas sobrepostas que cobria as costas e ombros de uma forma mais do que bonita, diria até sensual. Ele retirou o lubrificante e preservativos e atirou-os para cima da cama.

\- De quatro na cama. – Ordenou.

\- Não queres que eu retribua o favor? – Perguntei de modo sugestivo.

\- Agora não, mas posso cobrar noutra ocasião. – Falou com um meio sorriso enquanto colocava o preservativo e passava lubrificante nos dedos. – Isso mesmo… - Parou atrás de mim, depois de colocar-me na posição que pediu. – Vamos preparar-te. – Inseriu o primeiro dedo. – Está bom assim ou queres mais devagar?

\- Está…bom… - Murmurei, amachucando os lençóis com as minhas mãos.

Usualmente, nas poucas vezes que estive com um homem nunca ficava naquela posição, apenas um par de vezes e arrependi-me numa delas. Não porque prefira as mulheres, mas porque o idiota não valorizava os preliminares ou a importância da preparação para diminuir a dor ou desconforto. Porém, o Levi estava a levar o seu tempo e pese embora a agressividade de antes, questionou-me mais de uma vez se estava bem e se queria mais rápido ou devagar. Gestos e perguntas simples, mas que sublinhavam o quanto não me arrependia de estar naquela situação com ele.

Mesmo quando entrou dentro de mim e após as pequenas investidas iniciais, aumentou progressivamente o ritmo, cravando as unhas nos meus quadris. As palavras desconforto ou dor não entraram sequer na minha cabeça, optando por tentar corresponder ao ritmo dele ao mesmo tempo que sentia que iria desmoronar a qualquer momento.

Fosse pelo choque dos nossos corpos, pelas palavras sujas que me ia dizendo ou até mesmo pelas vezes que golpeou as minhas coxas, não pude aguentar mais e o meu segundo orgasmo veio um pouco antes do dele.

\- Eren… - Murmurou perto da minha orelha. – Como é a tua estamina?

Essa pergunta veio quando ainda estava a recuperar, mas agarrei os seus cabelos e beijei-o como resposta. Digamos que tivemos uma noite… longa. Não me lembro a que horas cedemos ao cansaço, mas acordámos com a campainha a ressoar por toda a casa. Estava tão cansado que nem conseguia distinguir os dígitos no ecrã para ter uma noção das horas e enquanto, lutava contra o meu cérebro exausto, vi que o Levi saía da cama e apanhava a primeira peça de roupa que tinha encontrado pelo chão. A minha camisa que colocou por cima e devido à nossa diferença de altura, ficava-lhe um pouco mais longa e até entre o sexy e adorável.

\- Onde vais? – Perguntei com a voz rouca.

\- Acho que são os teus vizinhos. Os que bateram várias vezes na parede para pararmos de gemer durante a noite. – Disse, saindo em direção à sala e com certeza, acordei naquele exato momento.

Ele ia embora? Ou ia falar com os meus vizinhos? As duas hipóteses deixaram-me em pânico e fizeram com que me enrolasse num lençol e com passos dolorosos tentasse apanhá-lo antes de chegar à porta, mas era tarde. Parados diante da porta estavam os meus vizinhos adoráveis, Nile e a cobra… também conhecida como a esposa dele.

\- Espero que saibam que vou apresentar queixa! – Dizia Nile.

\- Nunca na minha vida vi tal indecência! – Acrescentava a esposa. – Toda a noite a fazer barulho como se fossem coelhos na época do cio!

Eu ia interferir, quando vi um sorriso malicioso de Levi na direção da esposa de Nile que me confundiu, assim como as palavras que se seguiram.

\- Com ciúmes, docinho de coco?

A expressão confusa espelhou-se tanto em mim como em Nile.

Contudo, a esposa do meu adorado vizinho mudou de cor. Entre o pálido e o rosto completamente corado em poucos segundos, antes de puxar o marido e alegar qualquer coisa sobre "não se envolverem mais com gente indecente e deixar-nos em paz". O que era uma atitude no mínimo estranha. Depois do espetáculo da noite passada, esperava sinceramente que fosse mesmo chamar a polícia.

\- Docinho de coco? – Indaguei confuso ao vê-lo fechar a porta.

\- Menti numa coisa que te disse ontem acerca de ter sempre o cuidado de ter as minhas clientes bastante afastadas em termos geográficos. – Sorriu de lado. – Quiseram passar-te para outra pessoa, antes de confiar este trabalho a mim porque uma das clientes mais constantes é a tua vizinha. Como vês não são só as senhoras sozinhas que querem a minha companhia ao telefone, aparentemente também as insatisfeitas procuram-me.

\- Ó meu Deus… ela é tua cliente?!

\- Sim. – Respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. – Um pouco difícil não reconhecer a voz dela, depois de tantas horas ao telefone. – Sorriu de lado. – Já te disse que ficas muito bem com esse lençol?

Corei um pouco.

\- Não sei bem como digerir essa informação… - Admiti ainda procurando mentalizar-me que a minha vizinha, recorria a serviços online por estar insatisfeita… bom, no lugar dela, estando casada com aquele ser, eu também não estaria satisfeito.

\- Bom, acho que é hora de…

\- Vais embora? Vais continuara falar com ela e com… - Parei de falar e corei ainda mais ao aperceber-me que estava a ir longe demais com toda aquela situação. Desviei o olhar e vi que ele deu vários passos até parar à minha frente.

\- Ia sugerir que saíssemos para comer qualquer coisa, porque assim como tu, sou péssimo na cozinha. – Estendeu a mão para tocar no meu rosto. – E acho que vou ficar apenas com um trabalho, já que este o fazia mais pelos trocos extras que não preciso e além disso, gostava de usar durante mais tempo estas alianças enquanto conheço melhor o meu namorado. O que dizes?

\- Ah… tu queres… ficar comigo?

\- Por que razão não iria querer? Afinal como alguém bem lamechas me disse ontem, parece que encontrámos a nossa Alma Gémea.

* * *

 **-X-**


End file.
